


Forlorn

by ratmonky



Category: Gintama
Genre: Choking, Desperation, Drugging, F/M, Genital Torture, Injury, Injury Recovery, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pussy Torture, Rape, Somnophilia, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky
Summary: For as long as you could remember, you had thought that Okita liked to insult you because of his sadistic nature. And although you had also thought any of you didn’t have any feelings for each other as it turns out, Okita had some dark fantasies about you.
Relationships: Okita Sougo/You, Okita Sougo/reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 167





	Forlorn

**Author's Note:**

> Okita and I are quite alike so I always find myself wondering if Okita and I would get along. I actually think we two would make a great couple.  
> Also, what is it with the lack of Okita fics? Let's change that.

From the moment you two met, you hated each other. He was rude and witty. To him, this job was nothing but a way of paying this month’s rent. He didn’t care about the people of Edo’s safety like you. He thought it was fun to slack off and play around with the vice commander. 

You were considered as the only person in the Shinsengumi who could handle him. That was why you were assigned as his partner. You would follow Okita anywhere he went and if he decided to treat you in an aggressive manner when you were on duty, he wouldn’t get paid. 

After an unfortunate injury you took during a mission along with your broken arm and leg, you were told to stay at home to get well. And Okita who had been slightly injured was assigned to stay at your place to help you get around while he himself was also recovering.

It was fun, you two insulted each other the same as usual and fought all the time. There wasn’t any other change in your routines other than being stuck in your apartment and being off duty. 

Having someone in your otherwise empty apartment was cozy. You had never liked being alone and this situation had made you appreciate Okita more as a friend even with all the fights you two had. No matter how rude or arrogant he was, Okita had been a great company so far to you. And so far you had ignored all of the small red flags.

~~~

You were vegging out on the couch with the TV on low volume. There was this weird drama show Okita usually watched and if he was in the apartment he would be watching it with you. But he was out to get your medication and get his stitches removed in the hospital. 

Yawning, you turned off the TV. 

It was awfully quiet. You hated it. The apartment was quiet without his nagging.

~~~

“Why do I have to take these?” you whined as you took the pills Okita gave you in your mouth. “I don’t feel any pain anyway.”

Okita handed you a glass of slightly muddy tap water and clicked his tongue. “You don’t feel any pain thanks to your medication.”

After swallowing the pills you grimaced. You hated how salty they tasted. You gave the half-full glass of water back to Okita. “I’m gonna go to my room.”

He raised a brow. “Are you going to sleep?” It was barely nine o’clock. 

“The pills usually make me dizzy,” you confessed. The pills had to be very strong painkillers, after taking them you had never managed to stay awake for longer than twenty minutes. But no matter how strong the pills were, you woke up sore.

“Alright then.” Okita put the glass on the low coffee table and reached to lift you up but you refused. 

“I can walk,” you laughed. Well, you couldn’t actually walk… yet! But your pride wouldn’t let Okita carry you to your room so you went to your room by dragging your foot in a plaster cast on the floor and hopping on your good foot. “Goodnight!”

Okita didn’t say anything. 

~~~

Something was wrong. 

Slowly awaking from your deep sleep, you noticed how you couldn’t move or open your eyes. It had to be the medication’s fault. 

You didn’t think much of it but there was this unbearable pain on your lower half that you couldn’t exactly put your finger on. Weren’t the pills you took supposed to suppress these aches? 

“Ah.”

Okita’s voice was far too close. Was he hurt? No. That didn’t sound like he was hurt. 

The familiar voice of your comrade called out your name in a tone you had never heard him use before.

You jolted open your eyes and panic started to settle in as you felt the sharp pain on your nether regions. Although you had managed to open your eyes, it took a moment to be able to see the blurred outlines clearer. 

Okita froze on top of you. His cheeks were tinted with the pinkest color imaginable but he had the same eerie smile he would have on when he was jokingly trying to kill the vice commander.

You saw him lift something over his head and suddenly swing it down onto your cunt. You winced in pain. Yet he repeatedly whipped your bare pussy for no other reason than for his own dark amusement.

There were many thoughts going through your mind. You knew he was in your room, that was for sure and he was topless, sweaty and very much enjoying himself while doing something you didn’t want to accept that was happening yet.

Was this a joke?

Breathing heavily, you started squirming. Otika’s nails dug into your hips enough to draw blood to keep you in place. As you kept struggling his expression changed. His eyes widened in shock and only then you noticed the gag in your mouth. 

“Why are you awake?”

You had to be having a nightmare. This had to be some sort of side effect of your medication. There was no way Okita would do such a thing. Although he liked insulting you and making you angry, he would never do such a thing as this… right?

“Ah, I never wanted to go through this,” Okita muttered and lifted what appeared to be his belt over his head before continuously hitting your pussy. 

Tears started streaming down your face and your muffled screams seemed to only spur him on. 

“I feel sorry for you,” he whispered and took a shuddering breath. His eyes had this dark lust in them. “You can’t do shit without my help.” 

You let out a choked sub when the belt hit your pussy yet again. You tried to ignore the feeling of something firm vibrating inside your ass. 

“I’m so hard by how useless you are. I can’t help but want to break you even more. I want to hurt you so badly.” Okita’s tone changed and he started hitting you harder. “I never felt like this before,” he said, out of breath, almost frothing in the mouth. “No matter how much I try to hold back, I can’t stop jerk it off while fantasizing about your forlorn state.” 

You had never seen Okita like this. The way he talked and this alien feeling between your legs, it all felt too overwhelming. You thought you were going to pass out at some point when he was talking. 

“What would you do if I wasn’t here?” Okita asked and let the belt down. His hand went to pull the gag in your mouth out. “Don’t bother screaming,” he warned. “I don’t know what I’ll do if you scream because it turns me on.”

Okita removed the gag from your mouth with a disgusting ‘pop’. 

Instead of screaming, you cried loudly, begging Okita to stop.

Okita’s cheeks flushed red. He looked down at you and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it as you cried. 

“Y-you’re sick.”

“Seeing you cry is so erotic.” He crawled closer and you lifted your arm in a plaster cast to keep him away. Okita grabbed your arm by the cast and twisted it as far it would bend. You yelped in pain but didn’t give up on fighting. Moving your good leg, you landed a kick on Okita’s stomach while he was taking the vibrator in your ass out.

He fell backward onto the floor. 

“Go to fucking hell!” You flipped yourself over on the futon and tried to lift yourself up but before you could even try anything, Okita’s belt wrapped around your neck.

A panicked yelp left your lips as he pulled on his belt as tightly as he could to stun you. Then he pushed your face down onto the futon and forced you to arch your ass up. 

“I’m really pent up, my erection won’t go down,” he whispered. He chanted your name repeatedly before speaking again. “Especially when just a set of holes to be fucked and bred are right in front of me.”

Okita ran his finger along your folds and forced all four of his fingers inside. You tried to crawl away but it was impossible when he was pulling the belt around your neck so tightly.

Your good hand went to your throat, your fingers did their best to go under the belt but as tight the belt was around your neck, there was nothing you could do about it.

“This won’t take long,” he commented. “It feels like I’ll cum as soon as I stick it in.”

You tried to curse him out but you couldn’t speak. 

Retrieving his fingers, Okita shoved his entire length in your abused pussy in one go. 

You whined in pain. As the way Okita was pulling on the belt, your back was arched to a very uncomfortable extend. You could feel each stroke of his cock.

He pulled on the belt tightly to choke you and when he felt your walls clenching tighter around his cock, he smiled. “You tightened when I choked you.”

You would have denied it if you could but whenever you moved a muscle Okita rammed himself into your pussy a little more violently. 

For now, you had to try your absolute best to not do anything to excite him any further. 

Okita put his free hand on your hips and started forcefully slamming you onto his cock. 

“You know what gets me off the most?” he asked suddenly, it wasn’t a question you needed to answer, though. He proved your point by thrusting his cock deep inside of your soaking wet pussy. “You can’t leave here until you’re healed.”

You cried out loudly. 

He kept saying insane things and promising to take care of you while brutally thrusting into your cunt, making your walls involuntarily clench around his cock as you tried to breathe. 

Your vision started to blur yet Okita didn’t stop choking you and ferociously humping your pussy while slamming you onto his cock with his strong hand on your hip. 

Arching your back even further, you bit back a moan. 

His cock was hitting all the good spots now. You couldn’t help but curl your toes and shamelessly move your hips to feel more of his cock. He laughed lowly and snapped his hips forward.

“You like that?” His grip on your hip softened, he held you more gently before leaning onto you to whisper his words, “I like it more when you cry for help. I wanna fuck you till your tears run dry.”

He rolled the belt around his hand and pulled it as tight as he could, your walls clamped around his cock.

Okita ignored how blue your face had gotten and instead quickened his pace. His large cock kept stretching out your tight walls, your needy pussy sucked his cock in so greedily. It was almost as if you were begging for him to cum inside of you. But what he didn’t know was that your body was spasming because of the lack of oxygen. Not that he would care if he knew, though.

A wave of pleasure hit you, making your pussy now spasm frantically around his twitching cock in need. Which caught Okita by surprise and he came inside you.

He groaned loudly and proceeded to fuck his cum deep inside of your pussy until the squelching sounds of his cum mixed with yours gushing out from your hole started filling the dead silence in your apartment. 

He finally let go of his belt and you fell face down onto your futon, breathing heavily and hungrily. You went completely limp on your futon and just laid there as tears streaked your face.

Okita inspected your gaping hole spitting out his creamy cum with a smile on his face. Once contented with his masterpiece he crawled closer to you. 

“This look on your face,” Okita said, grinning as he laid next to you. You were too weak to turn away from him, so you glowered at him instead. His cheeks were colored bright pink, his eyes sparkling with dark amusement. “It’s so arousing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a comment!


End file.
